


Comfortable (In This Skin)

by 5ftjewishcactus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Image, Cuddling & Snuggling, Laundry day, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), self love, shirtless boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Hank reflects on how much in his life has changed and how much being with Connor has changed how he views himself.





	Comfortable (In This Skin)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago for Fictober but I'd posted it in a collection with other works that I later deleted, because I was trying to remove the smutty stories in the collection and forgot about the non-smutty ones until recently. So I'm cleaning up and reposting all the lovely non-smutty works that I'm actually still really proud of and sad I deleted. But now they can live as one shots on their own.

Before Connor, Hank would rarely if ever hang around shirtless in his house. When he was younger, sure. Before the... well before he liked how he looked. He was fit. Attractive even. Back when he could consider himself such a thing.  
  
But after the...  
  
About a year and a half after... Hank caught sight of himself in the mirror. He knew from working homicide that grief could take a toll on people. It felt strange to see that in his own reflection. Another year and a half later, sinking further into his grief, into his depression, the bad eating habits, and trying to drown himself in the bottom of a bottle hadn't done him any favors.  
  
Yet somehow... g-d knows how, Connor still found him attractive, still wanted to be with him and only him. It wasn't like Connor didn't have other options. Plenty of his android friends and even a couple of the beat cops at the DPD found Connor attractive. But Connor only had eyes for Hank. Which was how he found himself with a nearly naked android in his lap.  
  
There was nothing sexual about it. Connor had come back from a shower, clad in only a clean pair of boxer shorts and plopped himself onto Hank's lap. Hank was similarly dressed. Connor had deemed it laundry day and most of Hank's clothes were now in the garage, running through the wash cycle.  
  
It was late March, so it was starting to warm up. Being clad in only his boxers didn't bother Hank the way it did in the middle of January. Having a hot boyfriend who loved his body helped too. Connor was sitting with his back to the arm of the couch, so Hank had his arm around him comfortably. Connor's legs were stretched out over the rest of the couch, feet tucked under Sumo who'd jumped up to join them when he realized there was room for him.  
  
Connor had slouched down to rest his head against Hank's shoulder, his eyes closed and LED a steady blue. Hank had the TV on to a Gears game, though he wasn't fully paying attention. Not when he had Connor curled up against him. He smiled, hand caressing Connor's arm.  
  
"Mm, that feels nice," Connor sighed.  
  
"You feel nice," Hank replied.  
  
Connor reached up one of his hands to skim it over Hank's chest, fingers tracing over the tattoo there. He'd done it enough times now that of course he could do it without even looking at it, though Hank suspected that he could feel it with his fancy fingers and their hyper-sensitivity.  
  
Connor hummed again. "Love you."  
  
"I love you, too." Hank kissed Connor's temple, lips brushing over the LED.  
  
Connor giggled from Hank's beard tickling his cheek. Hank deliberately shook his head, tickling Connor's cheek more.  
  
"Hank," Connor chuckled.  
  
"I like hearing you laugh."  
  
Connor opened his eyes and looked at Hank, his hand moving from Hank's chest to cup his cheek. Connor lifted his chin and Hank leaned in for a kiss. It was slow and gentle. Not leading to anything, only affectionate and loving. Hank liked moments like that, meant for them and only them. The side of himself that no one else got to see. Connor had broken through his walls, broken through the darkness he'd shrouded himself with.  
  
Sure, people like Fowler and Gavin knew Hank was different now, was doing better. But this... wearing only his boxers and not being self-conscious or embarrassed, that was all Connor. And all for Connor. Before Connor, Hank wouldn't have hung around his house without a shirt on. After Connor, Hank felt more comfortable in himself, in his skin. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
